Trying To remember before I met You
by MaximumHn
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and how he was the first Viking to ever, see a Night fury much less ride one. But what happened before this Night Fury was an alpha? Why, how did he end up in the clutches of the Red Death? What is his past? Why is he alone? Who is this Night Fury we know as Toothless?
1. Chapter 1

Instinct tells me to get out. I have to live. I can't die in this shell.

I push upwards bumping into the smooth surface. I push at it, the picks on my limbs pushing and cracking the hard layer.

 _Must get out_

The pick pushes out of the layer. I push Again getting the rest of my limb and picks out of the shell. I claw away prices of the shell away from me. I push with my whole body cracking the weakened shell much more. Air rushes into my lungs as I take my first breath. I push my head completely out of the shell prices of it falling away. I pull myself the rest of the way out. I take another breath breathing in the fresh air of the world. I lay still just breathing many aromas assaulting my sensitive nose.

Something nudges me and I cry out in protest. I'm nudged again and try to open my eyes. They open slightly allowing light to flood into my sight. I gasp at the new thing. I had only ever know the blackness of the inside of my shell. I open my eyes wider everything blurry and unfocused. I turn to look at thing that has nudged me and see a large dark shape in front of me. I blink again trying to focus on what's In Front of me.

Soon the blurred shape takes shape, and I'm looking strait into the deaths of Large Amber eyes. A sound comes from it, I remember the sounds as what I had heard from inside my shell. This is one of my parents. I try to stand up on wobbly legs. After a few try's I succeed and make my way slowly over to my parent. Another Comes into my view, towering over me their eyes the color violet.

The Violet eyed one comes close to my rumbling a welcoming purr. I'm lifted into the air and set down into a nest, where sit down. I look up at my parents then down at myself. I take In a surprised breath of air as I see myself for the first time. I have the same Dark color on myself like my parents. I look behind me to see these large things attached. I try to move it and jump at seeing it moving with me,

 _This is a part of me!_

I extend the extra odd shaped limbs resulting in a large webbed wall. I squeak in question at the odd sight.

 _What is this for?_

I glance under the webbed wall and see other little dark figures staring back at me, they where my size too. I jump up moving my wing away moving quickly over to these new persons. I catch their scent, the smell like me and my parents.

 _These are, siblings maybe?_

I walk towards one with Dark Hazel eyes. They reach out and touch their nose to my own and I chirp. I look around and see four other ones like me.

 _Four siblings and me, two parents._

" Blossom, He seems so excited about being out," a male voice says. I turn back to the one who had made the sound. Parent with Amber eyes had spoken. He is my Father.

" He's a special one. " A female says. Blossom, my mother.

A loud crash from outside makes us all jump. My father rushes away. I watch as he runs outside of our cave. Blossom come forward smelling of dread and fear.

I chirp questionably only to covered up by her body. My siblings cry out in protest but I stay quiet. There are sounds of screeching outside and I can hear the sound of my fathers voice cry out in pain.

" FireClaw! No!" My mother shrieks as she jumps off of us and runs to the exit. I whimper and back into wall of the nest cause info some of the dried grass and bracken to fall on top of me Burying me in it.

Another frightening shriek echoes through the cave from followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. I freeze not moving feeling a fear erupt from my chest.

My siblings cry out for mother and Father but their calls aren't answered. The footsteps become louder until the are next to the nest. I hear one of my siblings let out a panicked squeal before it is cut off after a loud crack. The other start to cry out an alarm call before each one is cut off with a gruesome crunch.

I keep absolutely still even after o fear the heavy footsteps leave. I stay under the pile of nest Until I can't feel my own limbs anymore. I walk out shaking the grasses off. I see one of my siblings sleeping and run over to her. I nudge her but she doesn't move. I move over to her head and stop at seen her eyes open. The light lilac colored eyes stared blankly at nothing. I whimper at smelling death on her and move to one of my brothers who also is staring blankly back at me. His dead Dark Navy blue eyes staring back at me. I go check my other two siblings the one with Hazel eyes and the other with Dark forest green eyes. I whimper and back away from my dead siblings. I climb out of our best and slowly make my way over to the exit where my mother and Father had left out of.

I walk out side and smell a metal scent. A dark red puddle cover part of the ground near my father FireClaw. I walk over to his large head and nudge him. I think I see his Amber eyes open slightly before closing again. I chirp hopefully at him.

" Go Darkflame," FireClaw whisper weakly. " Finish what you mother and I will never be able to...I love Darkflame." Father says before slowly closing his eyes.

I stand up on my hind legs and put my tiny paws up in his nose trying to wake him. When he doesn't stir I run over to my Mother.

" Father isn't waking up." I squeak. I push at her head with my own but she doesn't move.

I run back over to my father trying to push him awake but he doesn't give any reaction. I cry out and keep pushing at his large scaled body. Finally I curl up one the ground against his large shoulder and his jaw. I shut my new eyes taking in his new but familiar scent until i drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake from a mixture of the cold and the rapid sound of moving air. I open my eyes and see that there is someone or something coming down from the sky. I watch fearfully as it lands not far from me staring at the bodies of my parents. I stay completely still as it shakes its head and disappears into the cave. It slowly backs out bristles on its tail starting to raise.

I burry my head into my fathers Black hide scared of this new comer. Their foot steps slowly come closer. I glance over to see if they are leaving only to be met with their gaze. I let out a startled cry frightened with their close presence.

" you poor thing" she says looking down sorrowfully. " What happened dear?" The elder dragon asks.

I look away and curl tighter and closer to my father.

" Honey, you can't stay here." She says crouching down to be at my level.

I ignore her and stare at nothing. I don't want to move, I don't want anything.

" What's your name?" She asks gently. " Did your parents have time to give you a name?"

 _Darkflame._ I think to myself.

" Come, I'll take you," she says moving forward.

When she comes too close I jump to my feet growling and baring my fangs. She backs away startled.

" Now, now little one. I may not have ever raised a Night Fury but I can give you a family." The elder dragon says.

I lay back down near the cold scales. She sighs before taking into the air using her webbed arms to take to the air.

 _So what's what they're for._  
_

It's been two sunrises sense the Old Dragon came. I still haven't eaten. The bodies of my family are too cold. They will never wake.

I stand from where I've been laying. I don't want to die. But I don't want to live with out my family either.

I walk away, looking back at my parents. Wanting to see my siblings one last time. But I turn away and walk on aimlessly. Many hours pass before in too tired to continue. My stomach feels like it's eating itself making me want to cry out in pain.

I lay on my side not able to move. Where I too would die. I let myself fall into a sleep I didn't plan to wake from.

I dream of flying. Flying by myself out in the open sky. Landing in a forest filled with trees higher then I could ever imagine. And finding a nest with my Family waiting happily for me. I run over curling myself happily between my mothers paws purring happily.  
_

I groggily open my eyes. I look around and see that I really am in the nest. And the trees are towering high above me. I become excited and look around for my parents but see nothing. Nor smell them. My heart drop again as I riling I really am alone.

The scent of meat makes me look over the ridge of the nest. A chunk of meat sits just out of reach of my mouth. I start to drool at the sight as I try the best I can to weakly scramble out of the nest. I crawl over to the food and start to gulp it down. The first meal over ever had.

Foot step come close and I glance up growling as to continue to eat my food. I recognize the owner of the foot steps as the purple and yellow Dragon comes into view. The older dragon had a crown of horns, walked on two legs and Her tail had many sharp pricks.

I finish my meal. Looking at the elder crouching low to the ground.

" what's your name little one?" She asks gently. I warble not looking her in the eyes.

" You can't speak yet. I should have thought of that. You've only just hatched." She says looking down at the ground.

 _But, I spoke to mother once._

" I'm so sorry. Your parents had been so careful. And still they where found." She says sounds ready to cry. " And now, now your my responsibility. Your the last" she says coming my forward and grasping me in a protective way.

 _Had she known mother and father?_

" Flameclaw was so excited to know that Blossom was with egg. He just couldn't wait to be a father. He planned so carefully. We didn't think that they could find you this early. " she says hugging my close in her webbed arms.

 _She looks nothing like my parents, how does she know them? She can't be one of their parents._

" Little one, I must train you quickly before they come for me. Before they find you. " she says. She picks me up in one of her clawed feet and sets me back in the nest. She climbs in after me. Curling protectively around me.

" I'm worried I'm getting to old to help," she says quietly.

I stare at this stranger in confusion. I don't understand what she is talking about and am frustrated with her questions I can't answer.

 _But this dragon might be my only connection to my family._

I cover my head with my arms. I want to go back to the warn scents of my parents. Even if their body's aren't warm any more. Their familiar scents would comfort me.

 _But you were almost dead because you stayed with them_

 _(_ _ **A/N well tell me what you think so far. This chapter wasn't as good as I was hopping it would be. But I'll try to update again soon)**_


	3. Chapter 3

I wake from my sleep disturbed by movement and a rush of cool air. I look up and see that the old spiky tailed dragon had stood up, getting out of the nest. I growl in annoyance curling up, covering myself up with one of my webbed arms.

" Now little one. It's time to rise. You must learn to survive in this harsh world. Especially for you." She adds.

I don't acknowledge what she says closing my eyes instead. I hear a sharp exhale of air before i'm shoved out of the nest. I thump to the ground in surprise, looking up at purple colored dragon with wide eyes.

" Come" She says with a sharp tone.

I'm taken aback from her sharp tone. When she turns away, walking out into the forest. I stay there on the ground for a few seconds before scampering after her. She glances back at me with an approving nod. I follow her amazed with some of the things I find in the forest. I cased what the elder called Butterflies, and played with sweet smelling plants called flowers. There were small furry creatures that would dart away from us. I would try to scamper after them, but they were much too fast for my small, short legs.

I sit pouting as one of the furrys when down a hole.

" All in time little one. One day you will take down animals many times their size." She says gently. I stand up and scamper after her, running between her two legs, jumping at any moving thing.

I run forward looking back at an angry striped flying bug. I squeal in alarm as suddenly I hit a big hard wall and am flung backwards into the undergrowth where I was exposed to this scary striped buzzing bug.

" Oh, small one. Come here" The purple dragon says smacking away the bug with her tail. " Leave the striped ones alone. Your scales are not yet thick enough to block a bee's stinger." I tilt my head in confusion with the new words.

 _What are scales? Why do the bees sting?_

She seems to pick up on my confusion. " You are covered in scales. Your scales are black like the night sky because you are a Night Fury. Someday, they will be thick like armour, and fire proof like mine." She says before nudging me to my feet.

I climb out of the undergrowth and see that we have stopped in a clearing. I look over at my new guardian in question.

" You must learn to speak, fight, and fly. We need to start as soon as possible because im afraid my time is limited." She says. I just blink not quite understanding why she wouldn't have time. The sun has only just risen.

New guardian sat and stared at me for a long minute before speaking again. " You will first learn to say Blossom, and Fireclaw. In honor of your parents. But first I will tell you what a Blossom is. Come here" She walks over to a group of red flowers. " See this little flower here. It hasn't yet opened its petals. It is called a new blossom, and the small flowers on trees and bushes are blossoms too... now repeat after me, Blossom." She says slowly.

" Blllossom." I repeat feeling the language fell weird falling out of my mouth. It was different then using my simple squeaks and chirps.

" And FireClaw. This is fire," She says opening her mouth. A large hot team of orange and red light comes out of her open jaws and I jump back in surprise. She stops the fire coming from her mouth. And these are claws, she says touching the small picks on the ends of my toes, also pointing at the ones on her own feet.

" Fire, Cllaws. FireCllaw." I say without her needing to tell me to.

" Very good young one. Never forget these names. " She says.

Sometime in the future,I would someday forget these names. I would forget the meaning of them and what they represented. But at this age. They were the most valuable things I would ever posses.

" Galla!" I call out. My purple guardian had been gone when I woke. It has been only four sunrises sense I first woke here. I still knew little words, and still couldn't really communicate with her. But in time. I would learn.

I jump up struggling to climb out of the nest. I fall into a large clump of ferns before I shake myself out and run to jump up onto a stump where I could see better. I waited several minutes before calling out again.

" Gaaaallllllaaaa!" I called out loudly through the surrounding trees.

I prick my ears at seeing movement before she came into view flying in. " Good Thor child. I was just off hunting," She says dropping a very large Furry onto the ground. I run over to it sniffing at its fur.

" Its called a deer,"

" Deer," I repeat. It's a habit now to repeat every new word I hear.

" They are prey. They live out in the forests. when you hunt them you have to be very careful that they don't see you because they have very good hearing and will flee if the know you are their. " She says. " They live in groups called herds."

I rumble in acknowledgement waiting for her to give me my meal.

 _I will hunt these someday. Someday, they will be easy kills for me when im full grown and a powersful Night Fury._

(A/N, tell me how it is so far. Ill try update again soon. The little guy likes to emphasize his L's XD)


	4. Chapter 4

I quietly step forward making no noise as I walk over the undergrowth of the trees. The rabbit is unaware of my presence. I'm close enough now. I can jump for it. I tense my legs ready to pounce.

The rabbit looks up from its grazing and that's when I leap. I land square in its shoulders quickly snapping its neck.

The rabbit isn't much smaller than me. It's a big rabbit, but a rabbit is still small. I am small. But it has only been a full moon sense I've hatched from my egg.

And i can already hunt and talk. I still don't know all words but I know enough.

I pick up my kill and start the trek of dragging to back to the nest. The bad thing about being only just a little bigger than a rabbits height is that, that means the rabbit is heavy for me. It weighs almost as much as me.

It takes a long time to get back to the nest but i make it. " Galla, I caught something"

The old purple dragon looks up from her preening. " Good job little one,"

" do you want it?" I ask my guardian.

" No, I eat to great amount of meat for your catch to subdue my hunger. Why don't you eat your catch. I'll find something latter," she says tiredly.

For what ever reason I can not find Galla has become more and more tired with each day. I don't understand.

I look down at my rabbit and start to tear into the flesh, eating the still warm meat.

" Little one,"

" yes?"

" What is the name your parents gave you?"

I swallow my food, looking down at the ground frowning. _What was my name? Have I forgotten?_

I wrack my moment trying to remember. _Father called me something before he was gone_. _Darkfire? No. Darkfang? No. Darkflame. Yes that's my name._

 _"_ FireClaw called me Darkflame just before he... Died." I answer going back to my meal.

"Darkflame," she repeats quietly. " May I call you by your name from now on Little one?"

I shrug. " yeah"

She gives a small smile. " Your father always told be that someday he would name one of his hatchlings Darkflame. But not just any of them. Only a special one. It was the name of his Father." She says with her eyes closed like she is half asleep.

I look up interested. " his father?"

" yes, a very powerful dragon. " she says almost inaudible.

" Can you tell me more?" I plead.

" Later Darkflame. I am old. Let me get my rest," She says before falling asleep with slow shallow breaths.

I pout staring at the little remains of my Rabbit. I can return to them later. I stand up and walk into the trees. Galla has a large territory. I can go explore it.

Many hours later in the day, when the sun is close to settings a make my way back towards the nest. I carry a flower with Black petals I've never seen before. I had found it under a Holly berry bush. And want to ask Galla about it.

I stop at hearing the sound of voices. I creep slowly towards them until I am right on the outskirts of the clearing of our nest.

" She's dead. Must of died in her sleep." A male dragon growls.

" Well the Night fury isn't here now. Just means we have one less dragon to kill. Now let's go find it" Another says.

I would have gasped had it not been for the black flower in my mouth.

Once I know that the two dragons have left I run out of my bidding and over to Galla setting my flower down.

" Galla, Galla!" I whisper. " no not you too, please" I beg jumping into the nest and push at her wing. " Galla no! You're going to tell me more about my Darkflame, my father's Father. Your supposed to tell me more about my parents because you knew them well! Galla no!" I my voice rises in distress.

But I know it is pointless. She is already cold and stiff. She must have died not long after I left. That's why she was getting so tired lately.

 _She left me. Just like mother and father did."_

I whimper as I jump back out of the nest. I look at the black flower I had set down before gently picking it back up. I go back to Galla and carefully set it down next to her.

" Good by Galla" I say as water starts to stream from my eyes. " Thank you,"

I back out of the clearing not looking away from my purple scaled adoptive mother. I let the leaves swallow up my vision of her before I finally turn away.

 _She is the only reason I am alive. The only reason I'm not a skeleton a little ways away from my parents. Some day, I will come back when I am big. I will come and bury your bones along with mother and father's. I will give my siblings each a name and burry them between my two parents, with you at their side._

I walk on. I'm unable to fly. And only a moon old. I go back into the wilderness where Fate will have to decide where I shall go.

 _(_ _A/N comment if you know what the flower and the holly bush represent along with Galla. )_


	5. Chapter 5

I jump of the rock again opening my wings and trying desperately to beat my wings. I fall again to the ground. I stand back up and climb back up on top of the rock. I Jump, I flap, I fall.

I grunt as I land again. Galla always made it look so easy when she flew, why can't I fly?

 _Because your wings are too small for your weight mouse brain_.

I sigh. I continue on dragging my tail on the ground. _Maybe i'm just meant to forever be alone..._

I tear into my kill not really paying attention to the things around me. It's been a half moon sense Galla's Death. I miss her. Very much, she was my guardian...

When I'm almost done feeding something snaps a stick behind me. I jump and whirl around in a battle stance. Not that a little hatchling like myself could do much, fighting wise.

" What are you doing?" A very, very large dragon growls.

I stare up at the large dragon, eyes wide. Their fiery red and yellow scales reflecting the sunlight like they really were on fire. Their long snout full of dagger like teeth. They tower over me as I stay silent.

" I said, What are you doing," He growls.

" I-I was just eating my Rabbit." I manage to squeak out.

"Hmm, Eating your little bunny are you?" He starts to circle me, using his wings like arms to walk. " What are you anyway? I've never seen anything like you."

"I'm... a Night Fury"

" Are you really? That would explain why you look like that,"

" W-what are you?" I ask looking down at my claws.

He stops mid step. I feel his eyes burning into the top of my skull. " I am one of the most magnificent dragons of all time. I am a a mighty Monstrous Nightmare." I look up at him confused.

" But, I was told that Night Fury's where the most magnificent and rarest dragons." I say tilting my head.

He looks like he just swallowed his tongue. I coughs before looking back down at me. " And, Who told you that?"

" My guardian... Well before she died," I add looking down sadly.

" And what type of dragon was she? Was she also one of you?"

I shake my head. " No, I don't know what she was. She never told me."

" Describe her to me, I can probably tell you." He says and sits down in front of me.

" Well she had purple scales with block and yellow splotches here and there. She had a crown of horns on her head." I pat the top of my head. " And she walked like this," I say standing up on my hind legs and walk in a little circle. " And her tail was really spikey sometimes. Like with these pointy sticks on them." I say looking at my own tail.

" Your guardian was a Deadly Nadder... Why was she taking care of you and not your parents?"

I open my mouth to answer but stop. " Should I be talking to a stranger?"

He looks at me confused before glancing down amused. " Well you have no one to take care of you, and your only, how old?"

" A moon and a half. "

" -And you're only a moon and a half old so. Wait only amoon and a half?! How are you speaking? My hatchlings did not start to speak until they were well over two moons old, and your only one and a half moons and you can speak fluently?"

I nod. _Is that wrong? Should I not be able to talk at all? Am I doing something wrong?_

" Maybe it's because you're a Night Fury." The Dragon says to himself. " Do you want to come home to my nest with me? I've only just returned with my mate and a new clutch of hatchlings. They are older than you. But at least you could have a home."

I look down at my claws again. _Well It would be nice to sleep in a nest again. And maybe they could teach me how to fly. And I've never gotten to play with other hatchlings before. It would be fun to play with them._

" Well, If its really ok."

" Of course kiddo. Whats your name?"

" Darkflame,"

The new dragon pauses. " I'm Lightflame actually." He says with a little chuckle. " Come now, I'll tell you about your new family on our way there,"

I leave the scraps of my rabbit and follow Lightflame.

 _I hope these new dragons are as nice as Galla. Are all dragons nice like Galla? Lightflame seems nice. Maybe all dragons are nice. But was it a dragon that killed my parents? Then not all dragons are nice then. Maybe only a couple dragons are mean, then most of the others are nice._

I listen to lightflame describe his family. His mate and three hatchlings.

 _( Well what do you think? Am I rushing? And just to make sure, you all now that Darkflame is baby Toothless right. OK well anyway. Who do you think will be in the next chapter? We all know him. )_


	6. Chapter 6

Absolutely Not! What were you thinking bringing him here?!" The female yells. I stare down at the ground huddling into myself.

" Oh, come on Burning Leaf. He needs a home. He cant take care of himself. He's only a moon and a half old." Lightflame defends. The female looks down at me in disgust.

"You're putting us all in danger. There's a reason why you don't see Night Fury's around any more. He could hurt us as easily as those who hunt them. " She snarls.

" He isn't going to hurt us. Look at him. He's just a poor little hatchling that has had a bad introduction to the world, and you aren't helping. " Lightflame tucks me under one of his warm wings. " Darkflame needs a family,"

" Is that what you named him? Darkflame? Really Lightflame! This isn't funny."

" My father named me Darkflame." I retort from under Lightflames wing. The female goes quiet.

" I'm bringing him to the nest. " Lightflame says leaving his bewildered mate. " I'm sorry Darkflame. Don't worry, there isn't anything wrong with you. I'm happy to give you a family. Im sure that the other hatchlings will love you too."

I just nod in response stay close to him as we near the nest. This nest isn't in a small natural clearing like Galla's was. The area around it has been trampled down from many dragons footsteps. And This nest was much larger. Almost three times as big. As i'm distracted with my new surroundings, I don't notice anyone sneaking behind me until it is too late.

We both let out a surprised huff as i'm slammed into from behind. I stumble forward a step, and glare behind me too look at older hatchling behind me. They shake their head before ramming int my side this time. I tumble sideways, landing laying on my side. I'm squashed under the weight of this new hatchling.

" Father! I got him now what? Do I hurt him so he is scared and runs away? Or should I just kill him?" The red and black monstrous nightmare hatchling asks Lightflame.

" Get off of me," i say before grunting as I forcefully shove them off.

" HookedClaw, stop it. He's part of our family," LightFlame says helping us both up.

" What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he look like us? Why haven't I ever met him before If he is our family?"

Lightflame sighs as he's bombarded with more questions. " Just because Hookedclaw, Just because. Where is your brother and sister?"

" They're sleeping in the nest" He pouts.

Lightsflame walks to the edge of the large nest. There are grumbles as he wakes the two there hatchlings before they clamber out of the nest and stop to stare at me.

" Hey!" The female says running up to stand directly in front of me. She was smaller than her brothers, about as big as me. " My name is Moon, what's yours!?"

" Darklight," I answer the black and white colored hatchling.

" come here Firebird! Come meet Darklight! Hooked claw have you met him yet?" She says excitedly to her brothers.

Firebird looks like Hookedclaw only with more of a yellowish collie of orange rather than his brothers fire red scales.

" yeah I've met him," Hookedclaw answers glaring at me.

"Hmm, what are you? I've never seen a dragon like you before." Firebird repeats almost the exact same thing his father had not and hour ago.

" I'm a Night Fury" I mumble.

A loud gasp comes from Moon. " Wow! Really? I thought all the Night Fury's where gone!" She says before Firebird quickly covers her mouth.

" don't be rude,"

" I'll leave you all now. Be good. I'll come back in a while with food," Lightflame says before taking to the air.

I watch him go before looking back at my new adopted siblings.

" What do you want?" Hookedclaw says harshly.

" A lot of things", I snap back before going to sit closer to moon and Firebird.

When I look back at Hookedclaw from over my shoulder he looks like he is very mad. " what did you say?" He asks walking forward to tower over me.

" You asked if I wanted something. So I answered yes, I want a lot of things."

" Oh come on, let's go play a game. Right Firebird. Let's just go explore and play." Moon whines. " Don't make him fight"

" Shush Moon," Hookedclaw says before returning his attention to me. " You think your tough little one? Do you think you can beat a big hatchling like me?"

I slightly flinch as he calls me Little one, reminding me of Galla, being that is what she had called me most of my life.

" I would rather not. It's not fair. I'm only a moon and a half old"

" Oh so the weak little baby dragon doesn't want to fight the big four moon old dragon? Are you giving up?"

" I don't ever give up," I say.

" Well you'll soon start to learn to start Giving up," Hookedclaw says just before he leaps in me.

He bites my ear and I squeak in pain. I quickly bite hard down on his foot, having the stronger jaw in this fight.

" Owe!" He yells jumping off. I stand back up and leap up on top of him biting his shoulder. I don't want to hurt him, just warn him off to leave me alone. I don't know why he's so mad at me. I only just met him. I jump off of him when he squeals again.

My ears are flat against my head as I lower it in a threatening stance.

" Hookedclaw just knock it off. You don't need to prove yourself to a little guy like him. Even if he is a better fighter than you, and has clearly no experience." Firebird says from behind me.

Hookedclaw stands up panting and glares at his brother. " Yeah well. He fights three times better than you do. At least he can hold his ground." Hookedclaw says getting into his brothers face making him duck away.

Hookedclaw walks away and jumps into the nest to go sleep I suppose. Firebird sighs sadly before standing up. And starting to walk away with his tail dragging on the ground behind him.

" Hey where are you going?" I ask picking my ears and tilting my head in question.

" oh it's no where" he answers glancing back at me before disappearing into the undergrowth. My ears drop in disappointment as he leaves.

Moon watches to as he disappears. "He doesn't like it when Hookedfang makes fun of him being weaker. He's going to go to his special place where he likes to watch fish swim to make him feel better. He'll be ok... Want to come see my pebble collection?"

 **Hey there guys. So tell me how it going, and if it sounds good. I'm hope you don't mind I'm changing the dragons names. But I don't believe that Hookfang's name would be what snotlout decided to name him, even when he was wild. So Hookfang is Hookedclaw. He's got some personality flaws... What do you think are the personality flaws of Darklight/toothless? Or what flaws should he have, or I should add?**


	7. Chapter 7

"You have a, Pebble collection?" I ask as I trot to keep up with an excited Moon.

" I collect all the pretty pebbles I find around the forest,"

I'm reminded of my own collection I had, had While living with Galla. She thought it was silly, but when ever I found a new flower I would take it and put it under a heavy rock she would help me lift. After leaving it there for a few sunrises, The flower would be flat and stuck onto the rock. Then we would move the rock to the clearing where I kept all flowers where we could see them. I sigh at the thought. I would never get to see my collection of flowers again. And my new flower I found that day would never get to be preserved on the rock to be gazed at.

Moon suddenly stops causing me to almost walk into her.

" Here it is," She says walking to the base of a tree where a small hole was near the roots. She reaches her claws in and pulls out about twenty different stones.

I look at each one. Not one was the same, each of them being a different color or odd shape. " where do you find them?" I as touching a very flat and smooth pebble.

" Just wherever." She starts to tell me where she had found each stone before she told me about her favorite.

After finally getting away from her I walk over to the nest and hop up into it. I'm surprised when I land on something hard and trip. I jump up to my feet and am instantly tackled back down by an enraged fire colored dragon.

Out of Instinct I use my powerful legs and shove them off before I leap up on top of them using my claws to push up against their neck until I notice it's Hookedclaw. I instantly release him and take a step back.

" What was that for!" He growls Angrily.

" I didn't try to."

" Sure you didn't. Get out of here freak," He says before going to lay back down in his warm spot.

I stop myself from attacking him after the remark. I jump past him kicking him on purpose as I go over him. When I land back into the forest floor I get ready to run into the undergrowth but Lightflame enters the tiny clearing with a large piece of prey.

Moon and Hookedclaw run over and start to tear into it. I ignore them, still full from my rabbit. I walk into the ferns and continue walking. I finials stop when I spot the lighter orange and yellow colors of Firebird's scales. He's staring into a small pool like Moon said he does.

I walk forward before stoping to sit next to him. He sits there for a few seconds before looking at me and jumping away in fright before letting out a breath and returning to his original spot next to me.

" Your a good at stalking" he says simply staring into the water

 _And your blind I guess. "_ Thanks" I answer instead. We sit there in silence for a while before I speak again. " Can you fly?"

" yeah,"

" Can you please teach me?" I ask looking over at him.

He stops staring at the water to look at me. " Why would you want me to do that?"

I stare at him. _Why on earth would you not want to learn to fly?_ " Because I want to fly,"

"Hm"

" Well can you?"

" Well,..yeah I guess" he says glumly.

" Great!... Caaan we start now?" I over exaggerate a joyful mood. His depressed one was getting annoying,

" Oh, now?"

I just stare at him ready to tear my eyelids off. " I'll just go ask someone else," I say before turning around to head back to the nest.

" No, No I can teach you. " he says quickly. " I've just never been asked by anyone to do anything important before"

" oh, ok" I say. _And your point is? You are now,_

" Well, come on," the larger hatchling says before leading me away.

After a very, ... very, long, time of tripping, falling, hurting, and listening to discouraging words, ...I finally got off the ground!

Firebird was more surprised them I was when I didn't fall to the ground and eight hundredth time. He actually sounded proud of himself for teaching me. I mean, all I can do is fly in a circle, but with time my wings will get stronger and I'll be able to fly better than any dragon.

 _I can truly maybe survive with this family. Sure some of them are weird, and others don't like me. But Lightflame will make a good father I'm sure. And maybe I can get Firebird not to be so... Depressed after being made fun of. But that's ok, at least I'll belong some where for the time being... As long as Hookedclaw doesn't kill me first._


	8. Chapter 8

"Get out of my way," Lightflame's mate snaps before pushing me aside. I growl deeply my eyes burning holes in her scales.

I turn away before running strait into Hookedclaw. _Gaaaa! Why are tense stupid dragons so huge!?_

"Get out of my way Stupidflame. " Hookedclaw taunts before pushing me aside.

 _Ok this is it!_

I leap forward digging my razor claws into his thinner scales. He roars in fury before snapping his read around and clamps me in his jaws before throwing me down to the ground. I leap back up to my feet and throw myself at his neck. Their longer necks are a weakness, I can always throw them off balance this way.

He leans forward falling in his face. I scrape him down the back before making a mad dash for the trees.

After a minute I stop running. I don't need to check for him. Being I actually have four legs I can run faster than any other dragon. My smaller size allows me to weave my way through the forest.

It's been a five months sense I've first arrived. Though my size compared to the height to the dragons I live with doesn't seem to change, I've noticed that the plants and animals are much smaller now. No longer am I the size of a small rabbit, no, now I am shoulder height with a dear.

I've learned much about myself too. I may not be the largest, but I am the strongest of us all. Even while sparing with Lightflame, I can over power even him. Though he is much tougher to take on than Hookedclaw. Much harder really.

"Hey Darkflame!" I jump at the voice and look around to see Moon. Suddenly she falls flat. Sometimes she is really ditzy. Well most of the time anyway. I've come to think maybe something happened to her before I came, maybe she hit her head, or her egg was dropped or something. I'm not sure.

She stands back up and skips over. Well at least the best a monstrous nightmare can skip, being their wings double as front legs.

" Did you get into another fight with Hookedclaw?"

I nod

" did you at least give him a good wack in the head? Cause he pushed me into a pile of dear dung." She huffs.

I cringe. _That's low even for him. I mean sure he filled in Firebird's pond, but that's nothing like pushing someone into poo. How are we supposed to get that stuff off?_

I stop and think back to the incident with Firebird's pond and smile. _I thought that maybe Firebird would drop dead after a few days from being depressed when I found everyone crowded around the filled in pond and Firebird gaping at it. But he instead surprised us all when he turned to Hookedclaw. His normal mellow attitude had vanished and there was no proof that he ever had a depressive to anything in his life._

 _He didn't like it at first but he warmed up to them. Berry, Goldie, Booboo, and Rainbow are the names of his new fishies. And sense his wrath of revenge for his passed fishies Hookedclaw haven't attempted to bring him down, and Firebird has seemed to forget that he ever was an easily saddened dragon. Though he has a new oddly obsessive protection over his fish. He doesn't go a day without going To them. Besides that he is a more normal dragon._

 _" The fish? , yeah they are in the mud...?" Hookedclaw had answered confused._

 _" You will die little brother! I will rip_ _ever scale off of your skin for harming my beloved fishies!" Firebird screamed._

 _I remember the plain fear in Hookedclaw's face. It was the only time I had ever seen him scared. Of all people he would fear, it was his mellow, depressive, extremely angry big brother._

 _Hookedclaw did recover fine from his brothers wrath. Though he does have a few scars. Not even I have left a scar on him over the long period of fighting we have had. But it was all for the best. I found Firebird a new little steam with more_ fishies.

" Hellooooo... Darkflame," I clawed wing hand is waving I front of my face. " Earth to Darkflame, Earth to Darkflame. Do you here me?"

I look up at Moon. "Huh?"

She roles her eyes. "You are such a star gazer sometimes, come on." She nudges me forward leading me farther into the forest. " I've made  
A discovery, I've found these weird new creatures. They have no scales or fur except for a small patch o top of their head. And they wear the skins of other animals on their body and legs instead. They walk on their back feet and have a funny looking face, along with horns on their head like a goat."

" What in Thor's name are you talking about?"

" oh come on. You won't believe me unless you see it" she says breaking into her version of a run.

A minute later I start to notice a new odd smell. I stop when I see what she was talking about. They where very odd creatures indeed.

" What are they?" I ask watching them. There must have been at least fifty. Some of them held odd shiny objects contacted to a stick that they held.

Moon opens her mouth to speak but we both jump at the sound of something smacking into a tree nest to her head. We stare at the sharp object sticking out of the tree.

" uhh," I starts but am interrupted by the loud raging battle cry of the many new odd animals. More sharp objects come flying towards us along with the crowd of horned creatures.

We both turned tail running back towards the nest, back to the protection of our parents.  
_

 **So what you think? Y'all ok with the time skip?**


	9. Chapter 9

We both burst into the nest clearing startling Lightflame and his mate.

" What on Earth are you two doing?" His mate snaps glaring at me.

" There's S-Somthing chasing us," Moon pants.

Lightflame freezes as yells echo through the forest. " Vikings," He says staring into the direction of the creatures.

" Get your brothers, right now. Fly away as fast as your wings can carry you." Lightflame tells me. He looks over at Moon. " You get a head start. I don't want you falling behind." Lightflames mate comes over to Moon giving her daughter an embrace before they push us both away.

" I thought maybe we would never have to fight them again" I hear Lightflame say sadly just as I took off into the direction of Firebird. I sprint quickly through the forest just missing being impaled by one of the sharp objects as I run past them. Once I see Firebird's Lighter flame colored scales I jump through the last section of undergrowth before startling him.

" Whats wrong?" He asks standing up.

" We have to go now. Your parents sent me to get you, we have to get Hookedclaw too before he gets hurt," Firebird nods in response and starts leading me in the direction of his brother. Once I catch his scent I run past Firebird telling him to get to the air. When I spot The black and red dragon I feel a pit form in my stomach.

He is surrounded by three Of the vikings. I hesitate watching him try to fight off the creatures who were slowly overtaking him. I _s he really worth risking my own life?_ I watch only another second before deciding. I leap out into the trampled plants, swiping a clawed paw at one of the creatures. I use my powerful tail to trip the other two. Hookedclaw takes his chance and as quickly as he can limps out of the way. I grab the first one I had clawed before grabbing his skull in my jaws and quickly twisting. I let go when the creature goes limp. The other two let out a battle cry for their fallen warrior and both run at me with weapons raised.

I hiss as I swipe at one and use my tail to ram into the other one hearing a crack as my tail comes in contact with them before they fall to the ground. The one I had clawed was staring at the one I had just killed with wide scared eyes. Water quickly started to run from their eyes. They drop their weapon. Falling next to the other. They started to sob as he picked up the other male in his arms.

I watch in interest in the auto magic change in behavior. The live Viking turns to me water still dripping down his face. " You killed him, you must kill me now too. I can not live without him." He starts to sob after the sentence. The fact I could understand this creature surprised me.

 _But I don't kill, what won't defend itself._

The Viking looks at me pleading but I don't move.

" You really are a cursed creature. You must me the unholy offspring, no man has ever met you and lived to tell. You only bring destruction with you! You are a bringer of evil!" The Viking yells and stands up grabbing his weapon.

 _Why is he mad now? What is unholy?_

He takes his sharp too and runs at me. Being already maimed I pin him down easily before delivering the finial blow. A very odd, peaceful. Almost happy look takes over his face as he takes his last breath. I shake my head, it is the opposite it should be.

 _Unless it was only a trick to end your own life._ I think, making a lot form in my stomach with guilt. _I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just protecting._

I pick him up and lay him carefully by the other male he cared deeply for. I start to walk away but stop at seeing a flower. I move closer to take a better look at it and remember it. It's dark black petals spread proudly in a pretty formation.

I pick the glossy black flower and walk back over to the Viking that had showed love and emotion towards the other human. I lay the flower on his chest before walking away.

" You and your flowers. One would think you where a female." Hookedclaw says. I'm sure if it was normal routine, he would have snarled the words before shoving me, but he instead just looked up into the sky before taking off.

 _You waited for me to come before taking to the sky? How odd._

I meet both brothers in the air before we all chased after moon who had a large head start.

I look back at the forest looking for any signs of Lightflame. I think I see his light scales through the trees, but the color disappears before I can tell.

I see the brothers both look back for their parents.

A new dread fills my chest as I look back to the sky. _What if it's just like Mother, father and Galla all over again? What if I never get to see Lightflame again? Please be ok. Please come back for us._ I think about what the Viking has said before charging me for the last time. How I was a cursed dragon. A bringer of destruction and death. _Maybe that's what I really am. Maybe that's why my parents where killed. Because Night Fury's are bad. Not because they want to be. But because they just are._

 _ **One's Never seen a Night Fury and Lived to tell the tale.**_

 _ **What do you think? Too gruesome? Oh well. This is a dragon, things like this where bound to happen in Viking days.**_

 _ **And the reappearance of the Black flower. You must by now know what the flower is, and so if you do what does the meaning of the flower represent for Toothless's future?**_


	10. Chapter 10

I sit across from Lightflame. He is laying in a temporary nest we had made for him when he wouldn't get up.

He found us two days after we had fled. His mate didn't come with him. He hasn't said anything about her. When he found us, he greeted us before just laying down on the ground, not moving more than a few feet.

The smell of sadness comes off of him in waves. I try to stay away, not being one of his hatchlings. I didn't want Galla when I was grieving. I'm sure it's the same for him. But all of his real hatchlings have tried to Approach him, to get him to move or eat. But it hasn't worked.

Lightflame still haven't seemed to have seen me sitting here. He's just staring blankly into the trees.

 _Maybe I should just go. But Moon wanted me to try talk to their father._

" Lightflame?" I call taking a few steps forward.

Lightflame raises his head and stares at me with emotionless eyes. " what is it Darkflame?" He asks quietly and oddly gentle.

" It's ok," I say settling myself down next to the larger dragon. " No Mater how much you miss her, the world will just keep going. Your just hurting yourself. "

" Darkflame, I don't think you understand. You haven't-" he stops and looks down at my small paw.

" I haven't what?"

" I'm sorry Darkflame. I just don't know what to do. Maybe it was easier for you because you where so much younger but, I just..." His Voice falters.

" My first day of life, I listened to my family die. I watched my father die... I stayed by his side for days almost killing myself by starvation. And once I tried to move on, I collapsed almost dead. Galla is the only reason I'm sitting here today. And when she died..." I sigh, " You still have a family, you can't quite in them. You have three unique hatchlings that look up to you. You can't just leave them behind. They miss their mother just as much as you miss your mate."

Lightflame glances over at me. " If I haven't found when I had and watched you grow as you lived with us, I would have thought you where an experienced adult dragon." He says giving a smile. " and I don't have three hatchlings,"

I frown. _What are you talking about?_

" I have four," He says wrapping his wing around me. " And your right. I can't stop protecting my family, Burning leaf would want that."  
_

I limp along trying to ignore the pain in my leg. I walk into our new nesting area .

" What's wrong Darklight?" Firebird asks.

" I think I'm growing again," I answer avoiding putting weight on the leg.

" Oh is someone finally starting to grow up?" Hookedclaw sneers.

" Well at least I'm not crying like someone when they grew," I retort staring at him.

Lightflame chuckles. " Ok knock it off you two."

It's quite sad. Not long after we had been here all the Nightmares ( not Lightflame) all started to grow like crazy. Now I look like the size of a terrible terror compared to them, there almost fully grown! It's not fair. I'm still not the height they were when we all first met.

I glance over at lightflame. Sadness was still part of his scent, He still grieves for his lost mate. But he doesn't, or hasn't given upon us since we talked. I limp away walking back into the woods. I open my wings and gracefully jump up into the sky, maneuvering around trees in my vertical assent.

There's nothing like feeling the wind rushing past and filling your wings. The soft clouds being obstacles to avoid. And you rarely meet any other dragons out here. And the ones I do see, stay away from me. I pull in a deep breath of cool air. I look down at the tiny trees far below.

I shiny glint in the tall grass of a meadow catches my eye. I circle above it trying to see if I can figure out what it is but only just decide to land and go right up to it to cure me of my curiosity. I curse the ground for sending a shooting pain up my leg before quickly taking it back. _No need to stunt my growing, I'm small enough as it is at this age._

I trot over to where I had though I had seen the shiny object. I slow down when I hear these odd gurgling sounds. I slowly creep forward, not sure of what was in front of me. I part some of the grass hat stands even taller then me to find an odd creature. Its funny, wiggly hands and feet waving in the air while the odd sounds come out of it's mouth. I tilt my head in confusion staring at it.

 _What is it? It doesn't seem hostile._

I take a few steps forward taking a better look at the tiny little creature. I see's me as I approach and makes a high squeal making me jump back. It's fluffy hair on it's head sits funny on its head making me squint in a dragon smile.

 _Wait, hair. Only humans have hair. That's what Lightflame said anyway. This is a Human Hatchling!_

I look at the little human as it makes a weird croon and squeals again.

" Hiccup what are you doing?" a happy voice calls from not far away in the grass. the sounds of grass being moved signaled what I assume must be the Mother's approach.

 _Im by a hatchling and its mother is coming! Oh i'm going to get killed if i'm caught._ I panic as I glance around looking for a hiding spot. Just before the mother emerges I jump high and land in the grass no far away, but so she wont be able to follow the trampled grass to where I would have been if I had walked.

I can still see where the little human is through the grass and watch as the mother emerges. Her eyes a soft green in color and her brown hair matching her hatchling's. She kneels down by her child smiling.

I try to take a step back but flinch as the grass makes noise. The mother hears and looks up her smile quickly disappearing as she stares at something not far from where I'm standing. After keeping still for so long I start to get nervous myself not knowing what she is staring at. It must be dangerous. I look over to where she is staring so intently and almost choke on my own tongue at seeing what she is looking at.

My tail fins are sitting it her line of sight, my black scales screaming for attention against the green grass. I quickly pull in next to me instantaneously regretting it. She jumps and stares a me now. She knows i'm here. Instead of running to attack me like any other mother would i'm surprised when she starts to slowly walk towards me. I stay stiff and still until she would only have to mover the grass to see me.

 _Darkflame you are so brainless_

" Hey little one, " I push away a feeling of sadness at the name. " It's OK," she says crouching so she is more at my shorter level.

 _It's a good thing i'm short, or else I would be in deep dung. My parents would have been twice as tall as this grass easily._

A naked hand reaches to part the grass. As quickly as I can to turn and run before leaping into the sky to flee from the mother. I glance back to see her staring after me as I fly away. I would most likely never see this human or her hatching again, but something seemed special about her as she watched me fly away in almost admiration.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been the full four seasons sense I last saw the human and her hatchling. They often Come to the surface of my mind. I like to play back and try to understand what the human was doing. _Why didn't she attack?_ That's the largest most confusing question about them.

I brush by a tree marking my scent on it. Marking my territory is a of my job that tends to get boring. But it's what we have to do I order to support the five of us. We each have a territory section we have to mark in the morning, then again durning the setting sun to ensure no one trespasses.

We need suck a large territory because The Nightmares are all full grown now. They aren't mature, and still need to learn from Lightflame before they can leave, but they eat more then him. And me, I'm the worst. It seems that I haven't grown at all, yet I constantly eat more than anyone else. I baffle Lightflame with the quantities of good I eat compared to my stunted growth.

 _Maybe there's something wrong with me? Maybe I'll forever be the height of a small deer or a tall wolf... And I can't even make a flame._

I huff at the thought. I finish my petrol before trotting back to our nesting area. Im the only one that still can fit in Lightflame's nest. He seems to like the fact that I didn't leave it just because everyone else did. Honestly, I haven't moved to make my own nest is because I feel more like I belong when his warm scales keep the cold nights warm, and maybe if anything where to happen at night, being by his side I would be able to help fight. To help pay him back for his parenting.

 _Nothing can beat me in a fight. I am a mighty Night fury._

I stick my nose in the air at the thought only to shortly ram into a tree. I stop to rub my sore nose.

" What where you doing this time?" A voice asks from behind me cause g me to jump in surprise.

" What?" I ask Moon as she skips over.

" Well you ran into the tree. So why?"

I look up at the large female before looking back at the tree. I sigh glumly reminded of my Midget size compared to even her. I look up to her. " So how's the weather up there?"

Moon just stares blankly at me for a few seconds before realization lights up her eyes. " Oh! I get it. Well it's a bit breezy with a mild temperature good for warming your scales" she answers.

She starts forward expecting me to follow. I do and play with her tail on the way. When your friend is seven times your size they make for fun to play with even if they don't have to do anything.

She finally smacks me over the head with her tail when we are close to the nesting area.

I puff air through my nose before running In front of her. I'm about ready to jump through the under growth into the area when I freeze. The smell of dragon blood is heavy in the air. My throat totems in fear. _Not again. Not Lightflame too._ A yell makes me jump.

I back away from the clearing quietly making my way around to a thick tree trunk. I dig my claws into it and climb my way up so I can pear into the nesting area.

" Where is it!? Where is the hatchling?" A dark strange male growls. I've never seen a dragon like this one, and it doesn't match any descriptions of any dragon Lightflame has described to me.

" I-I don't know" Lightflame limps into view. His wing is twisted at an odd angle and blood is seeping from multiple scratches.

" Yes you do, his scent is mingled with all of yours. He lives here." Another hisses. This dragon is a muddy brown of the same unknown breed that is pinning Firebird with a still Hookedclaw not far away. " Now let's try this one more time." The dark male walk towards Lightflame.

Lightflame backs into a tree desperately looking around. " I-I can't tell you. I don't know where he is,"

The dark male launched at him giving Lightflame a deep wound on his shoulders, I shudder. _He's getting hurt because of you. You need to do something. But I'll be killed, they'll kill me if they find me like there did my family._

" Hey dad, have you seen-" Moon falters as she walks into the clearing seeing her father and brothers. " um," She glances around the nesting area slowly backing up.

" Maybe we'll just have _your_ daughter tell us. And if she doesn't obey, well then I guess I could just...use her" The dark male says smirking in the maimed dragon's face.

The dark dragon moves away from Lightflame who tried to get up but just ends up crying out in pain.

" Hello sweetheart" The stranger says moving to get close to Moon who freezes. " Why don't you tell me where your little friend is. That _Night fury_." He purrs.

" He's- I- uh-" she wraps her tail protectively around herself. " Don't hurt me," she pleads.

" Oh, I won't hurt you. Like that." He hisses, walked by in a slow circle around her.

" I can't tell you where he is," She says quickly.

A evil smile forms in the dragons face. " And why is that?"

" B-because I don't know where he is. H-he ran ahead and went some where."

" Hm, well now isn't that a shame." He says with a pleased look. " Well I guess I'll just have to _punish_ you, now won't I" He starts advancing towards Moon who has no where to run without being caught.

 _You can't let him touch her! She's practically your sister!_

I let out an ear deafening roar unnatural for my size before I leap claws outstretched for the dragon.

 _If you want me, here I am._

* * *

 **Sorry about the coding problem. It's getting annoying**


	12. Chapter 12

The dragon doesn't have time to do anything as a land on him shoving him to the ground. I thump down next to time but quickly get back up to me feet. The strange dragon rises too quickly looking me up and down as I stand protectively in front of Moon.

" Well, I see it's come to us instead." The dark dragon hisses. I don't speak but instead watch him carefully as he tries to move around me. " Now little hatchling, Why don't we get going, I know a special someone who would like to see you,"

" I'm Not going anywhere," I snap back.

" Oh is that so? And how do you manage to accomplish that hmm? Your parents couldnt even save themselves, so what makes you think you can? They were weak, and so are you. Your race is over exaggerated. You're not powerful." He angrily growls the last few parts.

I feel my blood start to burn. _I may not have known my parents, but they were not bad or weak! My race is not over exaggerated and I'll prove it if I have to! I am the last of my kind! I will show you weakness! And it won't be mine._

An odd feeling starts in my throat as my anger grows. The strange dragon gives me an odd look. A new instinct tells me to open my jaw. I do and ma slightly alarmed at the bright light that shoots out. It hits the dragon from across of me sending him sprawling backwards.

It takes me a few seconds to figure out that, that hot white ball that had shot out of my mouth was a large fire ball. If I were in a different situation I would have sat in awe of my creation, but I don't have time for that. Instead I attack the dazed dragon. I clamp my jaws on the back of his neck biting hard. A loud yell of agony erupted from him before he flips over rolling on top of me causing me to let go.

When he gets back up to his feet he quickly pins my shoulders and wings back before deeply growling with slitted eyes. I glance over at Firebird after hearing him growl. He has gotten the dragon off of him and was now one on one battle with the muddy colored dragon. Hookedclaw was still knocked out on the ground, moon by her father. I turn back to the dragon pinning me.

" I'm going to cause you pain for that," he snarls. I gulp nervously.

I can't move, he is way to big for me to shove off, he's bigger than even lightflame.

His curved claws suddenly break through my hide. I don't let myself make any noise but my breathing quickens. His claws are digging into the skin and scales on my shoulders under my wings. When I don't give him the reaction he wants he moves to my wing shoulder. " Maybe we need a more sensitive spot to teach you a lesson hm?" He rips his claws in a downward motion tearing through the softer scales. I squeak comes from me but I quickly stop it and squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out the pain.

 _Don't be weak, you can never be weak. Show no emotion, hide your pain._ I chant the familiar words, something I've lived by after being found and raised by Galla. _If there is no pain, there is no weakness._

His claws rip out of my scales and I can't stop a scream of pain. " Are you dead on the inside? Why do you not cry out hatchling! Show me how weak you are!"

 _Don't be weak, you can never be weak. Show no emotion, hide your pain. If there is no pain, there is no weakness._ An image of my father and mother gazing down at me with happy eyes floods my vision. One of me first sights. _You're the reason they're dead! You will pay!_

 _But you are weak, to physically weak to kill him. You are too small._ One of the evil voices whisper in my head. The one always pulling me down.

 _But when I'm an adult, I can make him pay._

I feel a cold claw touch my wings membrane. " I will make you cry, cry out for mercy,"

The claws start to dig into my wing.

 _Hide your pain!_ I scream at myself.

 _You'll never fly again._ The demon whispers.

 _No! I will! I have to!_

I force my eyes open and stare up at the evil eyes of my attacker. An evil smile form on his face. " Your pain if obvious in your eyes. You ready to cry hatchling?"

" no," I manage to weakly say, blackness threatening to take over the world.

Suddenly the dark dragon is gone, and there is a new deep pain in my neck. I look over slowly towards muddy brown dragon who was slumped under my father's black talons. His Golden eyes meet mine and a warm feeling floods my body pushi gaway he searing pain. I look back up and see My mother standing above me.

" Mother?" I croak. A panic worry is clear in her eyes as she stares down at me,

" You're going to be okay Darkflame. You're going to me okay," Her sweat, but worried voice echos through my head as the black ness takes over my body along with a sickening cold.


	13. Chapter 13

" Darkflame, Your going to be okay. Come on, wake up. Just wake up"

I slowly open my eyes again. _Mother?_  
 _She was here. Father! There alive!_

I open my eyes excited besides the painful pounding in my head.

Where ever I am it's dark, stone walls surrounding me. I glance around expecting to see my mother, but all I who I see I front of me is Moon. " Moon?" I croak. " W-where's Mother and Father?"

" Lightflame is on the other side of the cave," she says quietly.

" No, no where are my parents? Dad, he- he killed the dragon pinning Firebird and. And Mother was there, she protected my from the Dark one." I say trying to sit up to look around.

" Darkflame, don't do that! Your wound is still fresh. You might make it start bleeding again." Moon days pushing me back down.

" B-but my parents, where's they go? They where with us. They saved us. Are they getting more help? Where are we?"

" Darkflame... Your parents... They, they where never there. It was Firebird who had killed that dragon. And Lightflame got the other dragon off of you but not before you passed out from all you deep injuries."

I stay silent trying to comprehend what she is saying. " So my parents," I say quietly

" They where never there," Moon finished, tears in her eyes.

I settle limply on the hard ground. You hopes crushed and dead. For a long time I stare at nothing while Moon lays beside me comforting.

After a while she speakers again though her voice throws her statement off. " Thank you for saving me the first time," she says tears flooding down her eyes.

I look at her quietly. " I had too," This statement seems to make her even more upset.

I lift my head confused. But the answer comes quickly to me as I look at her scales. Bite marks are clear at the base of her neck along claw marks on her shoulders and hips. Tue scent of the Dark scaled dragon thick on her. The evil ritual that I had tried to prevent from happening had been forced on her anyway when I was unable to come to her rescue.

" Moon," I say in a new shocked by sorrowful Voice as I wrapping one of my wings around her.

" You shouldn't have come to save me. Not for what it cost you. You, you could be free right now, not trapped here. " she cries curling close to me.

From another dragons perspective this probably looks odd. Out size difference from my slow growth rate and her quick would be the equivalent of a Viking curling around a cat with huge wings for comfort.

" It's ok Moon, I'll make them pay."

" But what If I'm with egg?" She cries out, " I'll never be able to love the hatchlings. I don't want them!"

" Moon you don't know yet if that's true. "

" In a short while it will be time for me to migrate to find a mate, I could very well be with egg. Firebird and Hookedfang should be leaving too to find their own, but instead we're stuck here."

I open my mouth to say that I would never have acted differently but some walks in before I can answer.

" Night Fury," The dark dragon spits.

My scales prickle with disgust and hatred towards the dragon. For the first time I actually take a good look at this dragon and how they are built.

Their scales at a dark almost black, lighter than mine, his face was similar to my own in shape and placement of they eyes and ears, only he lacked the side horns behind the jaw that I seemed to have not figured out their propose. He instead had two ivory horns sticking from I front of his ears. His body build is similar to mine, his wings, secondary wings at the base of the tail. But his tail fins where shaped differently. Not with smooth curves and points to Mach the back edge of his wings but more of smooth triangular shape. All in all, he looked like a close relative to the Night fury breed. Only he is smaller than my father was. But maybe my father was larger, or he is just a smaller dragon of his breed.

" Come!" He demands. " Or maybe I'll choose someone to inflict a punishment on," he says glance at my adoptive sister.

A growl forms in my throat as I stand and walk over to him.

" What are you," I hiss as I come close to him.

" The alpha wants to see you," he says ignoring me.

I follow for a while keeping alert. After a long time of walking in the labyrinth of tunnels we finally come to a large cavern. In the center is a large dragon sitting royally. He too was of this dark dragons breed, and wasn't late like the queens and alpha types Lightflame had thought me about.

The dark dragon leaves to sit and behind me a ways while o stand before the his alpha.

The alpha looks me up and down carefully.

" This is the last one? This hatchling?" He says not seeming necessarily impressed with me. " Is he not a pure? Why is he so small, he is of the age of two full four seasons."

" Alpha, remember the pures' grow and mature much slower than other dragons, though their minds mature long before any others. He ages at the pace of a human."

" You would know best thunder." The alpha nods in agreement. He directs his attention back to me. " Now, is your mind is as wise as they say, then what are your questions? Prove your worth."

I stay quiet and just glare at this alpha. He stares back, seeming to think.

" Can he not speak?"

" Oh he speaks, you just have to force it out of him," Thunder says walk towards me.

I growl, when he gets to close I use my tail to trip him and take my claws over his wing shoulder like he had painfully done to me. He yelps in surprise and pain. But I'm off of him and standing my ground in front of the alpha baring my teeth at Thunder.

" Next time I'll rip your ugly throat out!" I snarl.

" Thunder, go find something to do," The alpha says in a commanding tone. " You should be getting ready to display," Thunder walks out of the chamber folding his injured wing in close. " Now, Night Fury. What is your name?" The alpha says in his wise sounding voice.

 _Lightflame said never keep away what an alpha wants, they will kill._ " Darkflame" I answer coldly.

I noticed how the king had seemed to tense at the start of my name but after the second letter in flame he relaxed. " I'm sure your wondering what you are doing here, what I we are. I'll tell you. You are here because your the last pure, the last Night Fury we know of. Your supposed to be dead. Mud was supposed to make sure of that, that dragon that Monstrous nightmare killed. But some how you survived. We have been searching for you sense the day you left your father's side, we-"

" Your the one that killed my family!?" I yell standing up.

Cast has been the Alpha of his tribe for a many years. He has met many dragons and knows most expressions. But never in his life had he ever seen such hate filled eyes. They craved for death. And for this look to be coming from this small hatchling. It was easily the most terrifying thing Cast had ever seen in his long life.

When he first thought this hatchlings name was that of Darkfang he was scared for his safety and the lives of his tribe. But now, he wasn't sure he was scared for that anymore. Now he was scared of this youngling in front of him, he was afraid for is own life. Because Darkflame, could easily be Darkfang's father someday.

The alpha looks down at me staring. Finally he speaks. " Yes, we are the reason for your family's death. We are the cause of the extinction of the pures.  
We are the Shade-Lights. We are the few Pures who are touched by the evil one and remade new. Only the one who can defeat the evil one will ever defeat me." He says, is voice replaced with a pride.

I scowl. " Your a killer, of innocent dragons!"

He looks at me amused. " we kill those who are weak,"

" You kill those who you can defeat you." I snap.

 **Those of you who leave reviews, I love you guys. Your the reason I look forward to posting!**


	14. Chapter 14

_What are you waiting for? This is your chance, kill this dragon._

 _But I'm too young, in too small to do this! I can't do it!_

 _Kill. Kill him. He deserves death for what he has done. Kill him, kill all of them. Rip their throats out one by one. Rip their wings to hear their cries. Cut out their tongues so they can't cream for help. Kill them! Kill them!_ The demon rants.

He does deserve to die. To pay for ever life to took. I agree.

I take a deep breath. _He's going to pay. I will kill their alpha._ The new strange feeling forms in my throat signaling the growth of the blue fire ball.

I reserve an odd look from the alpha as he hesitantly stands up staring down at me. He opens his mouth to speak but that's when I shoot the dangerous fire. He is sent to the ground in a heap. _This alpha is weak._ I stalk forward my claw clicking on the stone. I open my mouth to say something but someone else speaks...

 _Thy with the deepest hatred in thy eyes,_  
 _Though will be taken from the sky,_  
 _Only to be found by your enemy,_  
 _The one with the dragon scar, marked as royalty,_  
 _The queen shall fall to the ground in flames,_  
 _Young as though rider reins,_  
 _Ice shall soon freeze thy veins,_  
 _The new alpha shall be born,_  
 _And soon be found the Holly of Night,_  
 _And borne will be eight out of thy blood,_  
 _The darkest death will be born from the darkest flame, to concur the Golden One's rein,_  
 _Next the fall of the kingdom light, to be swallowed by Flame's daughter's death._

The whispering voices of hundreds of dragons recite. A must shape appears in the form of a doe, her deep blue crystal eyes staring into me. Al quickly as she appears she is gone.

 _"_ Sapphira speaks again,"

I glance down at the alpha now laying on the floor with the scent of fear rolling off of his scales. " Kill this dragon!" He commands jumping to his feet.

Seeming out of nowhere many dragons come flooding in racing to protect their alpha. I have no time to react and trip over my own feet trying to back away. _I'm dead,_ I can't help thinking. I close my eyes expecting the worst.

After an eternity of waiting I open my eyes surprised to see all the dragons standing around me in a perfect circle. None of them look at me but are staring at the mysterious for standing above me.

 _" Never will your claws touch this dragon"_ She hisses at them.

I slowly stand to my feet. I'm a tiny bit taller than the doe, but not really caring because I'm more focused on the fifteen guards and their alpha standing I front of me.

 _" This dragon will be let free, send him on his way,"_

 _But what about Moon!? What about Firebird, Lightflame and Hookedclaw?_

Seeming to have read my thoughts the Dow turns to me with her sapphire like eyes. _"They are already free, The heir to the throne, Thunder is dead. Revenge for Moon has been taken."_ With a bright flash the doe disappears and I'm left to defend myself against these full grown dragons on my own.

 _"_ Thunder is dead?" The alpha whispers in shock. " Sapphira has killed my son... L-let him go. We need no more death." The alpha demands taking a step away from me like I might be an eel. The others follow his lead, giving me a clear except route.

I don't hesitate to sprint as quickly as my legs can carry me. I run through the entrance, and start following the scent of fresh air. That should lead me to the sky. And soon enough I found the exit, passing many startled Shade-Lights on the way. When I reach freedom I spread my wings and take to the air, not looking back at the evil nest of the murderers of my family and species.

 _ **Yeah I know short chapter, but it's an important one, so that in my mind makes up for it. And you won't understand the whole prophecy unless you know the true meaning of the flower that appears periodically, and/or have read book two to this series. This is the prequel. But you know what, that doesn't matter because I'm not done with the Book!**_

 _ **and sorry for those of you here on , but i haven't posted book two on here yet, and probably wont until I finish that one too and get to edit it. But if you want to read it it is on by Maximum_HN**_


	15. Chapter 15

_" Hookedclaw?" I ask for The fourth time. I stare at him for a few more seconds as we glide through the air. I tip my wings away and come up next to Firebird._

 _" Firebird? Hey! Why won't any of you answer me!" I yell at them In Frustration. We had all been flying including Lightflame. We had been talking and then all of a sudden they all went completely quiet. Their eyes slitted and they seem to all be flying like a perfect simulation, moving with each other._

 _I slow down slightly has I hear a whisper. " Come. You now belong to me. I am your queen,"_

 _I frown at he words. But what if I don't want a queen? I ignored the voice for a while until I noticed it had continued to become louder and more demanding.. Like we where getting closer to it, and that's when it hit me._

 _We had flown into the territory of a queen dragon. Lightflame said when you flew into a queens territory she took control over you... But she isn't controlling me. Just telling me to come. He made it seem like she took over your mind..._

 _I stare at Moon for a few seconds as I follow group. She hardly blinked and her far was completely blank, devoid of the usual smile, not even her dad look she had been carrying the past month. She had found out that she was indeed with egg._

 _The sky soon became thick with fog, but the nightmares fly through it like they know the place like the back of their paw. I followed staying near the back of the group._

 _Sea stacks appear seeming out of no where, yet the family manages to twos around or through them with ease as I have to slow down slightly because I don't know where we are going._

 _Not long a island comes into view. A large, lone mountain juts out of it l, taking up most of the land. The smell of many different dragons fills my nose, so many that I can't find one individuals scent. We fly into an opening in the mountain. I freeze at the end of that of the monster I front of me. The huge queen with blue and red scales towering over me. It's evil eyes staring into my soul._

 _"Your destiny starts here with this dragon young one..."_

I wake, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I glance around at the three siblings around me and Lightflame. I sigh relying that it was a dream.

 _But that Sapphira spoke. Is it an Oman? What if it really was a dream?_

I shake my head and quietly stand, making sure to wake no one. A walk a ways away and open my wings and flutter up into the air.

I let The wind warp around my thoughts and carry them away. Far enough so that I can't worry about them.

I look around at the area around me and start to recognize some of the land marks. A small spark of joy genies me at thinking of going back to the original nest. I swoop down over the familiar trees and land in a clearing near Firebird's fishie stream. I jog towards our old nesting site, slowing as I came near.

I'm at a walking pace as I slowly reveal our old, broken nest... Along with gleaming white bones. All that remains of Burning Leaf, besides our memories.

I look away at three other side of the clearing, just in time to see the black flower open its petals. I stare at it for a few seconds before looking back over to Lightflame's dead mate.

I walk over to the flower and pick it with my teeth before walking back over to the bones. I hesitate before plowing it down. _She never liked me, why should I do this?_ I sigh and lay it down by what used to be her paw. _Because even if she didn't like you, she fed you, and let you sleep next to her and her mates warm scales during the cold seasons._

I slowly turn away from the dragon. I walk towards where the humans had attacked Hookedclaw, wondering if they where still there or not. When I do find the spot the attack occurred, there is no evidence it ever happened. The rains have washed away the blood, and the grass has grown over the scared earth. The humans family's must have brought their Kin home for the finial time.

I feel a I stung of guilt at the thought if having ended lives for no good reason.

 _But you would have been killed if you Hadn't_ my Mind whispers.

I leave the area and go to the nesting area one last time. But when I get back I'm alarmed to see that, Burning leaf's bones... Are gone.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been half a moon since Sapphira spoke in my dream. Since Burning Leaf's bones vanished...

I convinced Lightflame to stay at the old nest. But we could only stay a few sunrises before Lightflame started to be driven mad with memories of his beloved mate who was no longer with him.

Firebird was saddened to have to part ways with his fishies once again.

Moon sits across from me with a depressed look and aura around her. We now are traveling almost every day to find a new nesting place. It makes me fear my dream really is real.

" well, maybe you can find another dragon who will want your eggs," Firebird said. He was against the idea of Moon killing her eggs just because she was forced to have them.

" Firebird don't be stupid, what dragon would want eggs that aren't even theirs?" Hookedclaw snapped at his brother.

" Why don't you just worry about it when the time comes," say staking control of the situation.

I glance over at Moon who's stomach has grown with evidence of growing eggs. I give her a gentle look, " Moon can decide what to do with _her_ eggs,"

Hookedclaw sends me a glare that could kill, but I take it like it was a gift sending a small smile back. Firebird just moves a little ways away collecting some ferns for a nest to sleep in. I walk over to Lightflame who was sleeping and curl up near his back.

I become a little saddened every time I nest near him, because it reminds me of how little I really am. How powerless. Not a threat to any one.

 _Not yet, someday I will be powerful enough to protect others, so they can stop getting hurt for my sake._

I fall asleep with this thought in mind.

 _" Darkflame, get up." I just curl into a tighter ball. " Get up!" Something walks the back of my head._

 _I raise my head to glare at look up at Hookedclaw, but in his place instead is Sapphira._

 _" Rise children before it's too late!"_

I snap my eyes open and leap to my feet startling Lightflame awake just in time. He uses his wing to knock a Viking aside.

I slither away from my group and find my way to the back of the Viking attack circle unnoticed thanks to my black scales.

One by one I start picking of the unsuspecting back up crew behind the main attackers. None of them see me coming, or make a sound as I finish them.

 _No one will kill my only form of family left_

After my seventh strike one of the watch men notice the continuous disappearance of their warriors.

" There's something else out there! Keep your-" his voice killed as a blue fiery streak flashes through the night.

All the Vikings seem to pause in their fighting along with the Nightmares.

 _You are like death, no one can stop you, no one can see you, they only know your presence when it's time._ One of the demons his in threatening amusement.

I bare my fangs in a smile at the thought.

 _"_ Night Fury! Retreat! Retreat!"

I roar a threatening screech as the Vikings start to run away from our group. I take down three more with my electrical fire before trotting back to the Nightmares.

They stare at me in bewilderment for the first few seconds before Lightflame walks over to me.

 _"_ Darkflame, you truly are a gift," My fatherly figure says wrapping a wing around me.

We hunt before flying back up into the air. The discussion over Moon comes up again, but that's when everything goes wrong. Just as I'd been fearing N they all simultaneously became quite, blank expressions settling over their faces.

I tried desperately to wake them up, make them change coarse, anything. But nothing worked as They flew into the foggy wall over the water towards the lone mountain in the island where the queen would be waiting.

The queen called us forward, towards her trap like nest. _I don't feel powerful any more, I feel useless. I can't do anything I can't save then this time. I_ -

I follow the Nightmares as they as send to a cleft in the rock to land on. But I'm stopped before I can join them.

 _"Night fury"_ I turn my head slightly and shudder at the sight of the queen who had rose to look at me.  
 ___

 _ **Yup sorry, I lied about updating. Sorry i had a speech meet. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, not much happens. Sorry about that but oh well. But finely Darkflame is in the clutches of the queen,**_

 _ **What do you expect,**_ _ **or think could happen?**_

 _ **And I'll probably update twice today because I haven't updated in so long. Sorry guys.**_

 _ **And thank you soooo much to those of you that review. You guys just make my day. And readers, your awesome too!**_


	17. Chapter 17

I'm in the front of a flock of twenty dragons. The queen has chosen me as a beta. I have to lead the dragons, I have authority.

Only, if I do one thing wrong, I'll be the queen's next meal. My job is to lead the raids, keep as much order as I can in the nest, and to be the first defender of the nest and it's queen.

 _" Only the strongest dragon can fulfill this duty"_ The queen had purred.

The glow of the Vikings village on the nearby island comes into View. The group of dragons behind me start to twitch as the try get ready for a fight for prey.

I separate from the group, a ascending into the clouds. They edge closer and closer to the village, I fly above them with a watchful eye. It's my duty to protect them.

The first few dragons manage to snatch some of the clueless prey. But shortly after the village erupted into chaos as the humans ran out to protect their possessions. Flames engulfed some of the buildings shortly after, along with some dragons being attacked with numerous weapons.

But this isn't what I'm here for. I'm to take out the large towers if needed. And already my assistance would be used.

Vikings had already risen there pillars of fire, others going up to the towers.

I sigh at the thought of having to attack for no reason.

 _But the others are being attacked, and if they don't bring back good, ten the queen will eat you._

I put on a burst of speed angling myself up vertically. I don't know what I'm doing, but instinct tells me to make a dive at the object. Shooting a powerful ball of fire.

I angle misled down wards, folding in my wings to make my approach more unexpected. The air whistles Past as I use my tail to aim towards the tower. When I'm close enough, I open my jaws sending a powerful burst of fire that explodes on contact.

I snap my wings half open, zipping past the flaming structure. I aim upwards again and flip over to go back down at it. I send a second atomic blow, the structure falling to the ground.

The terrified yells reach my ears as I speed over the village unseen. I swerve around a zipple back as the fly away with a large wooly animal in their claws. A dragon to my left goes down with one of its wings caught in tendrils tied to rocks.

I snap my wings open slowing down dramatically as I come to the edge of the village where no humans are. I land on one of the roof tops of their odd shaped nests.

I watch the action unfold in front of me. I curl my tail around my paws.

This is my third raid. The first one was horrifying, I Haden't thought that there could be so many dragons lives lost in one night. Seeing how the humans can use their weapons was startling at first. But after my second round I'm no longer disturbed by the brutality of this way of life.

Lightflame told me to just ignore it, go with it. Don't think about it too much. Just keep yourself sane he said.

I high pitched wail brings me away from My thoughts. I look around perking my ears trying to listen. The sound comes again louder this time. I track the odd sound with my ears to the nest under me.

 _What is that? No don't be curious, it'll most likely kill you. But I want to know. But what if I get caught? Meh, I'll fight my way out then._

I move to the edge of the nest and find a rectangular opening. I reach down and climb into the opening entering the home.

The inside is very odd looking, there are weird objects shaped out of wood, and colorful sheets. The sound draws me forward as I trot down some descending steps.

What I find is very interesting. A small little human cries while sitting in a bid filled with colorful sheets.

When it sees me it stops it's wailing to stare at me. I tilt my head in curiosity as I creep closer. I bright pink scar shows on the little humans chin, his large green eyes making the little ones appearance cute.

I take in a breath, a scent reaches my nose that I faintly remember. I sniff again taking in the scent. It clicks in my mind on the day I was in the clearing a long time ago.

" I've met you before," I say happily staring down at the little human who stares up at me a small funny expression on his face. I reach down into his little cage. He puts his tiny hands on my nose.

" Hiccup!" I voice yelled. I jumped back hearing the humans yell followed be the sound of a dragon in pain.

As I run up the steps I hear the little human start to cry out again. I don't look back as I jump through the window.

I let out an ear splitting roar, calling the dragons back. It was time to regroup and head back for the nest.

* * *

Despite the fact that I was just as old as the Monstrous Nightmare hatchlings, I still had the energy, imagination, and need to play as that of a little hatchling.

" You young in spirit, immature in flesh, and Wise in mind" Lightflame states as I tackle him to the ground again. The others didn't want to play and Moon is in no condition to play. She was soon going to lay her eggs. I belly is very large with her eggs.

Still she Haden't decided what she wants to do with them. I support her no mater her decision.

I jump out of reach of Lightflame's paws swishing my tail mockingly.

"Alright Darkflame, you win. I think I'm done," Lightflame's says settling to sit on the rock floor.

I sigh sadly that our game was done, but quickly replace it with my instinct to be mature.


	18. Chapter 18

" Please Darkflame. Do it for me please. They'll stop me. You have to do it." Moon pleads.

I Glance down at the six molted red colored eggs I front of me.

" Moon, isn't there anything-"

" No!...No. This is the only way."

I look back down at the six eggs that hold six tiny little lives.

" I trust you to do what's right. Please. I can't stand to think of haven't to look at them everyday of my life. Take them." Moon says pushing the eggs closer.

Everyone one else is asleep. Moon's eggs where already a few weeks old. I had failed to find them a new mother.

Moon walks way from me leaving me to decide the fate of six lives. Six lives I had been interested in being a part of... But it doesn't look like by of that will ever happen.

 _Don't feel. They aren't alive._ I whisper to myself. I lock any emotions away. Just as I do every time I'm forced to lead another raid.

 _Moon means more to me. There is no proof that these hatchlings are even alive after not being warned continuously by their mother. And they might be born wrong from being a wrongly paired dragon._

I look over the ledge that falls deep into the queens feeding area. I push the first egg close to the edge.

 _But their hatchlings. They haven't lived._

 _Then they have nothing to give up. I_ counters with my thoughts.

I nudge the egg over the rock, covering my ears. I don't want to know if it makes it or dosent.

 _Your no better then the Shade-lights who killed your whole family! Your killing innocent lives for no purpose!_

 _But it's for Moon! I'm doing it for her._

I lunge forward pushing the rest over before I chicken out. I cover my head with my paws. When I'm sure I won't hear any of the eggs fate I let go of myself, openings my eyes.

Only too soon.

The harsh crack of one of the eggs smacking into the rock bellow travels up to my sensitive ears.

 _You aren't worth to live, you should toss yourself over that ledge with them. You deserve it._

I stand near that ledge for a while longer. Internally fighting with myself. Trying to decide if I should throw myself over. Tuck my wings close to myself and force then to stay shut as I plummet to the ground.

I decide not to, I have still to make up to Lightflame...

Later, six black flowers appeared, growing out of Moon's nest. They where molted with a dark scarlet on the black petals like they where splattered in blood. Being around them sent shivers up my spine. I ignored my discomfort around them and still picked them. I let each one float silently down to where the eggs lay.

They would have at least one act of memorial.  
_

No one asked where the eggs were the next morning.

Nor for any of the years to come.  
_

Life was now just a cycle.

Raid.

Fight.

Report.

Eat.

Sleep.

Repeat.

I rarely ever get to actually socialize. The Queen keeps me too busy. I've been here eleven. Long. Full seasons. I'm now at the age of thirteen full seasons. I'm no longer a hatchling in size compared to the Nightmares.

Hookedclaw is no longer with us. Captured by the vikings. Forced to live in a small rock room. I promised I would come back. He wouldn't die there like others had before him. It's been a full moon since I made that promise...

Lightflame still lives, He has become weak while living here. Not fed well enough. Firebird, I haven't seen my best friend in about a week. He has been working on a new plan on how to escape the queen. Every time the queen's voice pulls him back. Or she orders me to retrieve him or else she will kill Lightflame. Next time i'm sent out, I'm going to get him out of here. He can't avoid the queens whispering commands. But I can. I can save him. I can take him away from this deep hole. Where he is forced to watch dragons and other animals painfully die. He is stronger than he was when I first met him, but he isn't strong. He can't lock away feelings, he can't protect himself like I do.

Moon. I should help her escape too. Maybe the light would return to her eyes. Maybe she would return to her old happy, clumsy, silly self. I miss her. She hasn't protected herself well enough. She has lost some of her sanity. She has locked herself inside.

 _You need to save them. Sacrifice yourself. Pay back your debt,_

 _"Find the unloyal one. He is in need of punishment. You will kill him, and bring back his tail for me to devour."_ The queen commands as if she had been reading my mind

 _"Your chance has come, now take it." The mysterious, crystal like voice rings in my mind._

I tense and jump into the air. I need to find Firebird.

* * *

 _So, if you haven't noticed, Darkflames a little mentally unstable. ( the way he kills six babies ergot much remorse after a couple seconds later. How he kills without a second thought or guilt. )_

 _And hope your ok with the time skip of, well years. But what really would be super important that would happen? Sure the brutality of living in the nest, and the killing raids. But, I think you all already can imagine that._

And sorry about not updating in forever! I have no internet until Sunday σ_σ

Comment what you think! I love reviews and opinions/ideas!

Ok guys sorry if there are more lines of code. sorry i know it's anoying


	19. Chapter 19

The ocean beneath me spurs up behind me as I fly quickly over it.

 _I need to find him. He needs to leave._

I see a dragon a ways ahead of me. Hopefully this will be the right dragon this time.

" You can't bring me back this time Darkflame! I need to go!" Firebird's voice reaches my ears.

I slow down so I can glide next to him. " Firebird, Either way the queen would lure you back. Come on. I need to bring you somewhere."

" Where?"

I don't answer.

He pesters me, in a continuously panicky attitude to the point where I full me ears are bleeding.

" Firebird!" I yell at him.

" W-what?"

" Shut. Up. Or ill bring you back."

" You're taking me away? Really? How? Isn't the queen just going to bring me back? Where will you bring me?"

" Firebird. Just, I don't know. I'll get you out. I'll get protect you okay. I'll pay back your father by setting his children free." This silences him for a while.

After a long time flying a notice Firebird start to wobble as he flies. I stare back at him carefully. By blood turns cold as I notice his slitted eyes. We are almost to the border of the queens territory. Flying back through the fog. " Firebird, look over here. You're almost free. Come on you can make it."

By this time he had slowed almost to a hover. He's fighting so hard against her control, but he's not strong enough.

" Firebird. Come." I say in the most calm, demanding voice I can muster.

To my surprise He starts to fly in my direction. He starts to seem to become more sure as I continue to call him forward. The fog becomes thinner, Sunlight starts to stream into the clouds.

" Just Wing beats away is our freedom. We can leave,"

He passes the invisible barrier. I slows to loop around and face me, his pupils returned to normal. " Im free?"

I nod. I haven't passes the barrier. I can't or the queen will be sure to know what i've done. " Go back to the old territory where we grew up. You remember where it is right. Where We first lived."

" Yeah I remember. Why do there? Another dragon is sure to have taken it as their own. I don't know if i'll be able to drive them away."

" You make sure to take back the territory. I'm going to tell Moon to go there when I set her free. You need to go. Just start over, forget about what's happened here. Forget about the queen, about the nest. Forget about me. Just please take care of Moon. I don't think I'll ever see either of you again after you leave,"

" N-no. I can't just forget someone that I grew up with, You're my best friend."

" I know Firebird. Maybe someday i'll come back." I give one last look at my light fire scales friend before turning away.

Half way back I realize that I never really said goodbye.

I search the rest of the day for a corpse of a night mare. I needed to bring back a tail for the queen. I don't need to be killed before I can save Moon too.

I finally do find a seeming unlucky dragon with a deep cut along his whole side and organs spilled on the ground, just covered in flys. I make my way around the heap and start clawing away at the base of the tail.

It takes an hour to disconnect the flesh and bones from the rest of the body. It is awkward trying to carry back but I manage. I soon land on my normal ledge where I'm in eye view of the queen. She rises to look at my first offering.

I push away my feelings of anxiety that she could find out what I've done. I can't let her smell fear or she will know for sure.

" Very good Night Fury. Your progress had gone far. You are a loyal servant. Drop your offering with the others when they come back. Show them even the most powerful of my servants has to give me gifts." And with that she sucks back down into her hole.

I glare at the tail and as send virtually into the air with it in my claws. I fly through One of the exits. I deep hatred for the queen fills me as I fly faster and faster over the ocean. Away from the dreadful island.

I find myself back by the bloated corpse. I set the dragons tail down when it should be. I look at the shore around me and the dead dragon, and the flies coating it.

I push sand over the lump of insides laying next to him, burying many flies. I start on the rest of him. Covering his red scales with sand.

Normally you don't really bury dragons. But I don't want these worthless flies to eat his flesh. This dragon really looks too much like Firebird or Hookedclaw to let them fall apart.

When the job was done I leave the shore. I need to find Moon. Before the next raid. I can save her by then.  
_

 **So what ya think. Hope you like it so far. And sorry for the late updates. I have practice for a play so I won't be updating everyday like i used to.**

 **And special thanks to the following**

 **Spartian322**

 **Someone 24**

 **MaximumRide159**

 **SagemanXP**

 **Artway7**

 **KamisaraInazm-Chan**

 **Blue Fury**

 **Tinyflame71**

 **Dimentialphasen**

 **SweetChocolate18**

 **[insert your name]**

 **thank you soo much for supporting me as I write!**


	20. Chapter 20

" No. Darkflame. You can't do this. She'll know what you're doing. She's going to kill you. No, I'll stay here with you and Lightflame."

" Moon, you can't just leave your brother out there waiting for you. If you never show up he'll think you're dead." _Or worse, that I lied._

" Moon. You will go with Darkflame. That was your mother's last wish. That her hatchlings would never have to live under the rule of a queen. I've done a horrible job of fulfilling her wish. Moon you will go. Go and live a life and find a worthy mate. Please always just remember me and your mother." Lightflame wraps his wings around his only daughter.

" Night Fury!" The queens voice boomed around the mountain. I immediately open my wings diving down to my perch where I had sat earlier with the Firebirds fake tail. I stand tall in front of the queen.

" The dragons chosen for the next raid are waiting above. Be sure to bring back enough this time," She growled.

I opened my wings and flew strait up towards an exit. Dread filled me as I noticed Moon was no longer with Lightflame. That meant she was most likely part of the group of dragons gathered for the raid.

There are over two hindered gathered. Most will divide of the main group to go hunting or fishing. The ones left over I will watch over. Hopefully Moon will be part of one of the dividing groups.

I let out a screech meaning to follow. And just like that we are off. THe closer  
We get to the Vikings island, the smaller the flock becomes. But Moon's black and white scales still haven't left the group.

There is nothing I can do as the last group falls away from the flock without Moon. During raids the dragons are under full control of the queen. Minus the rare times when a dragon is hit hard enough in the head and the queen's commands are cut off from them periodically. She normally mistakes this 'disconnection' as the death of the dragon. This is how Firebird first was able to try to escape. He had been trying to build up his 'immunity' to the queen's command. This is the reason I believe he was able to pass through the border. And it worries me because, Moon doesn't have that practice.

Something hits my underside harshly causing me to look down. My distracting thoughts caused me to not notice I was flying over the Vikings in weapon range. I don't know what hit my scales but I'm not sticking around to figure it out.

I ascend higher so I can watch over the dragons. I search for Moon's light scales. I start to worry after several minutes of no sign of her.

I loud yell catches my attention and I look down at the corner of the village. It's the young human again. I've seen him many times during raids. He doesn't seem to be allowed to fight oddly. At this moment he is behind shamed by one of the older Vikings, and shoved back into the protection of a building.

The squeal of a lamb gives away Moon's successful hunt. My relief in finding her is cut short as she falls to the ground in a net before being pined.

The boy reappears there as he runs by. Moon snaps out at him causing him to fall back.

"Dad!"

One of the Vikings look up from Moon allowing her to shake them off. She glances at the boy as she picks up her kill.

 _Don't harm that one Moon. He gave you the chance to escape. Don't blow it._

My silent advise is ignored as she opens her mouth to ignite the scrambling boy.

I fill my mouth with the power of a plasma before aiming right between the two. It leaves behind the thundering sound and a crater as the two separate and flee from the fire.

I only lost five dragons this raid. A new record. After the prey is delivered to the queen I grab Moon and fly as quickly as Moon will allow.

Not half way there did she feel the effects of the queen calling her back. She fought. But not hard enough. She was wasn't strong enough.

When I return to the nest I'm sure to be killed. I crossed the border to carry Moon away. I brought her to Firebird. He was there as promised.

And this time. I said good bye. Because I knew for sure. I would never see them again.  
_

 **So... Hope you like this. We are getting close to the end. Or perhaps the middle depending on if I choose to include his cove experience. Or if I end just when he is shot down.**

 **What do you think?**


	21. Chapter 21

" Night Fury!" Her wrathful roar rings out.

I cringe as I duck down onto the ledge. I take my normal dominant stance in front of the queen.

" Why did you leave the territory?" She hisses coming close.

 _What do I do?_ My thoughts panic

But the demon saves me. It's hard, icy voice whispering in my ear. _You killed a dragon. They weren't capable of brining the queen offerings. You sought them out as worthless so you killed them and fling them from the queen's territory._

" I've been watching the work of your dragons. I noticed one, a Zipple Back that wasn't brining you offerings. So I got rid of him. Flung him into the ocean to rot. I just accidentally passed over the border while perusing him."

The queen's eyes narrow as she moves back. " Very well." She says before her voice turns harder again. " But next time bring the traitor to me. They will make a nice meal."

I nod my head once in agreement before the queen lowers back into her hole. I growl in disgust before flying up into the air.

 _Eating other dragons. That's disgusting. That would be like a human heating it's offspring._

I flew strait out of the nest. I don't feel like being caged in the crowded hot mountain. I want to be free.

 _Only if I could be free... I want to be a Night Fury. Live up to my parents image and complete what they where trying to accomplish._

 _Someday you will,_ the voice reassures. _You will posses great power. None like you have ever experienced._

I fly into the night. Blending into the sky. Surrounded in my element. Not using it against others...Just being.  
 ___

A few moon cycles later I was leading another raid. This time Lightflame flew behind me.

The night started as usual. A few minutes later the pillars of fire would be risen, and I would start my attack on the towers.

" You promised Darkflame! You said you would save me!"

I heard Hookedclaw's voice scream at me through the wooden doors when I would fly past.

" You snake! Come back here and help me!"

 _You risk being seen if you go down._ The voice hisses as I start to form a blast.

I agree before flying up. I spot Lightflame climbing one of the towers. His scales are covered in flames.

I watch carefully waiting for the chance to strike if needed. The Vikings spot him and start to attack.

" Get out of the way!" I command.

I dive down. The clear whistle of my speed tuning in my ears. I let the blast go and it shatters the wood like ice. I spin and turn back around sporting another explosive blast at the tower, setting it on fire at the same time.

Many of the buildings are on fire. The smell of burning wood fills my nostrils. I've always liked the smell. But not in this way. The air is also filled with the scent of mourning. It comes from all the dragons, all the humans.

We are stripping them of their right to life. Stealing their food, and destroying Their shelters. We kill their people in every raid.

And fairly, the kill us. What we do to them, all adds up to be their right to kill any dragon that passes their path.

This is why dragons fear man. We know what we do is wrong. And we know we have taken much from them. We are worthy of death. And some even seek it just to escape the feeling of their guilt doing as they do under the queen.

It drives them mad. It is rare that a dragon lives long here.

 _Your not doing your job._ The voice calmly reminds me.

I put on speed as I race towards the next and last standing tower. I pass by once hitting it. And I go back to hit it once more. Just as I do there is an odd whirring sound before a searing pain as something is ripped off my body.

I scream in pain. " Lightflame!"

I catch a last glimpse of him walking towards a Viking just before his image is lost as I enter the trees.

I yell as trees try to rip my scales off. My vision goes black as I hit the trunks of the forest. And finally after sliding painful and dropping over a rock onto the hard ground I become lost in my memories.

****  
 _" Go Darkflame," FireClaw whisper weakly. " Finish what you mother and I will never be able to...I love you Darkflame_.

 _" Now little one. It's time to rise. You must learn to survive in this harsh world. Especially for you." Gala's warm gaze washes over me._

 _" Of course kiddo. Whats your name?"_

 _" Darkflame,"_

 _The new dragon pauses. " I'm Lightflame actually." He says with a little chuckle. " Come now, I'll tell you about your new family on our way there,"_  
 _-_  
 _" Darkflame, Your going to be okay. Come on, wake up. Just wake up"_

 _I slowly open my eyes again. Mother?_  
 _She was here. Father! There alive!_

 _I open my eyes excited besides the painful pounding in my head._

 _Where ever I am it's dark, stone walls surrounding me. I glance around expecting to see my mother, but all I who I see I front of me is Moon. " Moon?" I croak. " W-where's Mother and Father?"_

 _" Lightflame is on the other side of the cave," she says quietly._

 _" No, no where are my parents? Dad, he- he killed the dragon pinning Firebird and. And Mother was there, she protected my from the Dark one."_ _My imagine from the cave._  
 _-_  
 _The eggs shatter as they hit the rock floor._  
 _-_  
 _" I'll send Moon to you. You have to take care of her" I tell Firebird._  
 _-_  
 _" You promised!" Hookedclaw yells_

_I'm sorry I'm such a failure_

* * *

 ** _hope theres no code stuff_**


	22. Chapter 22

Sapphira watches as The Night fury lunges at the young boy. Pinning him to the rock.

The dragon is confused, lost. And so... Angry, and in pain. He doesn't understand.

He screams an insult at the boy before running into the woods still yelling at the young Viking. Failing to fly.

The boy stands and she chuckle as he falls to the ground.

She passes the young prophesied boy. Taking her time as she makes her way to the resting place of her Night fury.

He is already passed out. The pain of his tail causing him to fall into the muddy ground by the lake.

" Oh Darkflame."

Sapphira watches as a black flower sprouts next to her. It's pearled decorated with sparkling crystals.

This flower signified Darkflames death. His... voice as he came to call it has passed on... Along with all his memories.

The only thing keeping his parents, Galla, Burning Leaf and the dead hatchlings alive, is now gone. He will never know his past. It will be lost forever in a hole. They are in his soul, but will never be seen again until he too dies. When a bushel of his flowers erupt from the ground in his honor.

When his daughter comes to receive him. But that is far in the future. And even Sapphira can't be sure if it will happen.

The future has many outcomes once his blood is spread. She can't be sure of which one will be the true future. Maybe even a new one all together will be made.

She doesn't know.

She looks down at the dark flower next to her.

Maybe if his daughter ever found it, she could revive Darkflame. Give him back his past.

Or maybe he will never know. Forever be tortured by the giant blank space in his memory. And missing chunk of his life.

But most importantly, now he is who he would have been without all the corrupt deaths so early in his life. He will be himself.

But still not himself.

He isn't Darkflame any more.

He's a lost Night Fury

Not sure if I like the ending. Might change it later. What do you think?

And going farther is still an option of you wish to dwell a little bit on Darkflames thoughts on Hiccup and what ever else you would prefer. Please comment


	23. Epilogue

When I first woke up I didn't understand what had happened. Only that I couldn't move, and I was in pain. I didn't remember what had happened. Why I was tangled in human made vines, laying in the middle of the forest.

And when the young viking had appeared, I felt that I could almost recognize him. But in a bad way, like I shouldn't be around him. And I thought I understood why when he had raised his weapon. Even If I could smell the fear coming off of him in waves, I truly thought he would kill me. But he didn't. I still don't understand why he cut me loose. At the time I was furious about what had happened to me. I had contemplated killing him when I had him pinned under my claws. But my curiosity that he could help bring back my memories was to strong.

He was a very odd creature. He acted not like any way I expected him too. For whatever reason I remembered that vikings where the enemy of all dragons. He was particularly interesting, and came to entertain me often. He saved me from starving to death. ANd I had found myself thinking of him often. I found that I truly loved him. He was my best friend, and I trusted him. As I still do.

... But the reason I kept him alive never came. I never remembered. I only made new memories. It's tormenting not being able to even imagine what I used to be like, how I used to be. _But what if I don't like the way I was? Would I just become me again? Was I good, Did I kill others out of cold blood?_

I would never know.

Well, So I thought...

* * *

 **Thank you all who have supported me throughout this book. _love you all so much. And Book 2 will be posted shortly. It is after the second movie. And it will be shorter than this one but you need to read it so that the rest makes sense in the next books._**


	24. Darkflame

Okay. So chapter one of book two has been published. Currently called Toothless and Nightholly. If you have read that book already, then you might want to go back, because I've unpublished it and am now re writing it. So hope you like that book as much as You liked this one.


End file.
